Top Of The 4th
by Spectering
Summary: Donna has a little surprise when she accompanies him to a baseball game. Established Relationship


He can see just how hard she's trying to take an interest in the things he likes. When they had finally decided to go for it, she had expressed concerns that they had nothing in common outside of the work place, but he'd promised to make an effort if she did. [Even though he knew her statement was slightly dramatic (they like the same movies, the same restaurants, only slightly disagree about music) he had agreed to take her to the theatre if she would go with him to sports games and so an agreement was born.] And she's trying to hold up to her end of the agreement now even if she looks bored.

She's been on her phone for the first three innings, either texting or surfing the web or playing a game. He has no idea how she entertains herself on her phone so easily without following sports. But the last time he glanced at her screen, her phone was starting to die, so she's locked it and discarded it into her lap. She doesn't handle boredom well.

She angles her body towards his then, her hand finding just above his knee as Jacoby Elisbury makes a catch to get the final out before the Yankees go to bat. He shifts has gaze to her as the players switch sides and she quickly lifts her hand to his hair to slide through it. He shoots her a warning look but she ignores him. He knew she would.

"Now that you're bored you've decided to mess with me?" He asks her.

She rolls her eyes and says, "I'm sorry for giving my handsome boyfriend some attention."

"You don't have to touch my hair," he replies.

He quirks an eyebrow and she relents by sliding her hand down his arm. He doesn't know why he says things sometimes, not when they rebuke the things she does that he actually enjoys. He moves his hand to her thigh, pushing his fingers around to the back of her knee where her legs are crossed with her feet pointed towards him. He turns his gaze back towards the field as the players take their spots.

"I dated one of the players," she says suddenly.

He's taken off guard by her comment. He looks at her and shakes his head in disagreement. He says, "No, you didn't. Donna, they're all like ten years younger than you."

She smiles devilishly. That smile gets him every time. He tries to keep it buried by tilting his head slightly and looking at her in disbelief. She tilts her chin downward in return. She says, "And someone had to teach him how to treat a lady."

He laughs finally. She must really be bullshitting him now. He says, "We will just pretend you're a lady then."

"Come on, Harvey," she replies, her calf pressing against his knee as she leans her chest into his shoulder, "You know you want a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets."

Her breath is hot on his ear. He sits a little taller, his ears perking up. He squeezes her thigh and says, "I do like a naughty girl."

"Harvey, please, not in front of the children," she says teasingly.

He gawks for a moment. He says, "You brought it up."

"I may have brought it up," she says slowly, like it's some kind of excuse. He can't believe her. She's always twisting things to make herself look innocent. She lifts her hand from his arm to speak with it theatrically, "But I was merely making my point."

His eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What is your point exactly?"

She sighs. She's so dramatic. He feels his lips tug upward at the corners at her demeanor. At least there's never a dull moment with her. God, he loves her.

"That I set the bar for this young man," she says, a bored look on her face, "The same way you couldn't ever find anyone else after you were lucky enough to have me."

He thinks she's gone completely delusional at this point. He won't even comment on what she's suggesting. Instead, she distracts him with the way her breasts press into his arm. He swallows then and says, "So you're saying he's settling without you?"

She laughs softly in the back of her throat. The thing that he hates most about when she laughs is how much he loves it. His brain exhibits an immediate reaction that almost always gives certain body parts an unexpected appearance. She drags her nails down his arm and pushes them back up. She's up to something.

She says, "I'm saying you should feel lucky that you have me because look at all of my options."

His gaze narrows as he gives the area a once over. He laughs then. "No one else is even looking at you."

"Oh, Harvey, don't be so naïve," she mutters with a laugh.

He knows he's lucky, but he just can't give her the satisfaction of knowing that he knows that. He says, "He probably doesn't even remember you."

"Please," she immediately retorts.

"You're probably just the old lady he banged," he says without thinking.

"Excuse me," she shrieks, her hand slapping him in the stomach hard, "But if you want to get laid ever again then you need to take that back."

"Okay," he relents with a laugh, "I admit that was in poor taste but you're being ridiculous, he's not pining after you."

"You did," she points out.

"Donna," he says pointedly. His attention has now completely left the ballgame in front of him. He doesn't even notice that the Yankees knock it completely out of the park.

"And I never said he was pining after me," she clarifies, pushing her nails against his forearm. He looks at her there, her cheekiness more adorable than he wants to give her credit for. He wants to pull her into him and not let her get away from him. She says, "I was only saying that I set his standards."

"Okay," he says slowly. His fingers tap against her thigh. She practically arches into his touch. He smirks in response. "Which one?"

"I can't tell you," she replies, completely changing her tune. He feels his face drop. He can't believe her right now. She has distracted him for the last 10 minutes and now she won't even tell him who she supposedly dated.

He sighs, his annoyance seeping through. He retaliates with a, "You're lying aren't you?"

She's becoming equally annoyed at this. He has a lot of internalized satisfaction right now. He can't help the grin that graces his face. She huffs. She says, "Why would I lie about this?"

"Why can't you just tell me his name then?" He replies. She outwardly groans, her fingers once again slipping into his hair. He leans into her touch, his elbow resting against her thigh as he circles her thigh again.

"Fine," she mumbles, leaning closer to him, "Slade Heathcott."

"But he's married," he says, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"First of all, I'm concerned that you know that," she starts, a smirk now gracing her features, "Second of all, he wasn't always married."

"If you're as special as you think," he baits, turning his head completely to face her, "Go down there and talk to him."

"I'm only doing this for two reasons and they both end in I told you so," she says as she stands. She extends her phone to him and he immediately grabs it. He stuffs it into his pocket with one hand as he reaches for her with his other.

"I would expect nothing less," he counters. He wraps his hand around her wrist and stands, his chair slapping up behind him. He steps back to give her more room.

"You're pushing it," she warns. Her eyebrows pop up on her forehead but he can see the twinkle in her eye. She is loving this.

"Okay sure," he replies, tone obviously not believing her, "Good luck."

"I don't need luck," she reminds him, "I'm Donna."

He laughs lightly, shaking his head at her. He can't help himself, leaning forward just a bit to plant a kiss at the corner of her mouth. He releases his hold on her wrist, lightly slapping her ass as she begins to sashay away. She tosses him a smirk over her shoulder before she descends the stairs down to the area next to the dug out.

He returns to his seat, eyes quickly shifting between her and the game. It takes almost too long for her to turn back to look at him and he barely meets her eye. She grins and waves him towards her. He sighs as a Yankee makes it to third, and he pushes himself to his feet. He moves down the staircase, making his way towards her.

"This is my boyfriend, Harvey. Harvey, this is Slade," she greets. She wraps a hand around his upper arm and pulls him closer to her. He loves when she gets possessive.

"Nice to meet you," he says as he extends his hand. He gives Slade a firm handshake. The baseball player nods in return.

"Back at ya," Slade replies. Harvey lets go of the man's hand and Slade is immediately gesturing to Donna. He says, "You've got yourself a mighty fine lady here."

"Yeah," he agrees, "I kind of like her."

"Hey, listen," Slade starts, focusing his attention on Donna, "Let's get you two some better seats."

"I stand corrected," he mutters to Donna. She looks too cheeky for his liking, but she loops her arm through his. Her touch calms him a bit.


End file.
